superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Wayne (fanmade character)
HISTORY Jason Wayne is the Son of Bruce and Miranda Wayne and younger half brother of Damian Wayne, as well as adoptive brother of Tim Drake. He is also the fourth official Batman, sixth if including Tim Drake and Jason Todd's respective stints as the Dark Knight. PRE-BATMAN Jason was born in 2011 as the son of the revived Bruce Wayne and his wife, Miranda. He spent the first nine years of his life unaware of his father's previous life as Batman (Bruce gave it up shortly after Jason's birth to save him and his mother from being at risk from Batman's enemies). However, when he was nine, after an argument with their father, Damian Wayne re-opened the batcave and stole the Nightwing suit, leaving the entrance open. Jason stumbled upon the cave that night to find Bruce, followed by his mother, and had it all explained to him. It was after this that he told his mother about the apparent murderous new Batman, originally thinking it might be his older brother. That night, his father was murdered by the false Batman after donning the cape and cowl one last time to try and find his elder son. The false Batman was revealed to Bruce and Damian to be Jason Todd, the second Robin. Todd also crippled Damian that night by viciously attacking his spine with a crowbar, after murdering Bruce in front of Damian using a similar method to the one the Joker had used to kill Todd years earlier. Jason wasn't told of how his father had died, or how his brother had been crippled, for many years. Eventually, when he was sixteen, he was informed of all the facts, after seven years of the murderous Batman running rampant and the death of Dick Grayson at Todd's hands. That was the point when Jason decided something had to be done. Becoming the new Dark Knight After Dick Grayson was murdered by Todd, Jason was called home by Damian to enact the contingency plan; to become Nightwing to combat Todd. However, when it came time for him to go out, Jason managed to argue his point to Damian well enough for his brother to let him try to fill the cape and cowl. His first night out as the dark knight went badly; he found himself quickly defeated during a fight with a large group of thugs who were trying to mug a young woman from Jason's school (ironically, she would later go on to be Jason's partner as the new Nightwing), who managed to escape as he fought the thugs. However, it put the word out; there was a new Batman prowling the night, and he didn't care about whether or not he got beaten, he would come back. The next time he went out, he was ready. He found himself being able to defeat enemies twice his size with relative ease, using his agility to take them down rather than relying on brute strength like he had on his first night out. After defeating the thugs from the previous night, Jason was ambushed by Todd. He fought the other Batman, with a stalemate being reached due to Jason's youth and agility, even if his fighting skills and strength weren't comparable to the other Batman. Eventually, Jason defeated the other Batman by fatiguing him to the point he ceased to be a threat. It was at this point that Jason revealed his identity to the older Batman, with the older man saying "you're just some kid who thinks he can be Batman", while Jason simply replied "I AM Batman!" before knocking Todd out and leaving him for the authorities. Shortly after this, Damian suggested Jason give up the mantle, saying that the murderous Batman had been brought to justice and he was no longer needed to be Batman. Jason refused to give up the persona, instead asking Damian to have a new costume made for him, something that would be more suited to his style of fighting. This led to the creation of a costume similar to that worn by the Batman of Earth-12 (Batman Beyond). PERSONALITY Jason is an extremely cocky young man. He often picks fights with adversaries far superior to him, and always mocking them during the fight. He is also extremely intelligent, and knows it. His views towards women seems similar to his father's during his younger years. However, he has one long term girlfriend, Lucy Dallas, who, despite his claims to the contrary, is the only woman he ever really loved. POWERS/ABILITIES Powers None known. Abilities Peak Human Condition Acrobatics Investigation Gadgetry Stealth Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Martial Arts Throwing Strength level Unknown. Weaknesses None known. Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:DC